tearsofalionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peyanna Bioposi
Peyanna Bioposi is the alpha female of the Bioposi Pride, mate of Johan Bioposi, and mother of Cotoyan Bioposi. History Peyanna jokes that her mother was drunk when she decided on her name. She began by saying ‘Peyton,’ and finished with ‘Anna.’ She admits that her father molested her for several years during her childhood. When Johan found her, she was sixteen, on the brink of killing herself. He helped her through those times in what she only describes as ‘The sweetest thing I’ve ever heard said to me,’ and then she would tear up, refusing to go on. Peyanna was originally reluctant to join the pride, but she knew that going home meant facing her father, and there were some things in this world that she could never do. Johan offered her the position of alpha female, realizing that she had Alpha in her blood. She accepted his offer and they fell in love, which is something she describes as ‘a level beyond this planet; I never thought I could love someone like I love him.’ Johan realized that they had Bonded, which was something profoundly beautiful to him. The two remain constant allies, sparking each others tempers and working off of each others personalities to form a great leadership. She has his son, Cotoyan ten months after entering the pride, when she was seventeen. There’s a reason she gained the respect of the pride – it’s not just the fact that she’s Bonded to Johan, but that she is the perfect match to such an incredible man, and one can only assume that she too is incredible. Another huge milestone in her life was her friendship with Coalin. She was overwhelmed when first entering the Pride, and Coalin picked on her relentlessly, but one day she came outside to find him crouched against the side of the cave, holding his head in his hands. She sat beside him for hours and they were both silent. When he asked her why she sat with him, she just stared at him and asked him if he wanted her to leave. He told her not to go, and they smiled at each other, beginning a destructive friendship – they were like the meeting of a tornado and an earthquake, shaking the world around them. They often team up to wreak havoc, but sometimes they torment each other. Physical Appearance Human High cheek bones, a pleasant smile, a very ‘American’ look to her face, and a tough exterior. She has freckles dotting both cheeks and running in a very faint bridge over her nose. She has pale blue-gray eyes and thick red-brown hair. Her most distinguishing feature is the way her eyes are rounded like almonds. Lion Peyanna is young lioness with a drawn face, slightly dark fur, and wide, curious, golden eyes. She has larger ears and paws than most lionesses her age, which prompts Coalin to pick at her, but her claws are just the right size. Personality Peyanna is the most modern of the Bioposi pride, considering that she’s the only one of true U.S. birth and blood – both her mother and father were Americans – and the only Caucasian – because every pride member, except for one, is Johan’s immediate relative. Despite this, Peyanna doesn’t stand out. In fact, Peyanna is Johan’s right-hand lady, no matter her age. Her authority is respected because Johan respects her. She is generally the first to challenge her ancient mate, debating with him without fear. They can have screaming matches from dawn to dusk, or until Johan agrees to make a rule ‘more fair’ or to just ‘give him a chance.’ When asked, Peyanna will answer that having a child so young is her duty, and she wouldn’t give up her son for anything, but there’s often a look of longing in her eyes when she gazes into the distance. Peyanna is far more patient than anyone her age should be, but she has her childish moments, her cruel pranks on her pridemates, and a generally good mood. She fools around with everyone, keeping close personal ties but still managing to remain apart in a delicate situation. She’s really one of the boys, stealing the affection of Johan, which is quite a task. He admires her spirit, her bravery, and warns her that the path she walks is not an easy one. When they became Bonded, her personality – if possible – became fiercer, because she knew now that she could challenge him without fear of getting hurt. She doesn’t abuse her power over him, though. She cares deeply for Johan and attempts to shield him from the common stresses of her life, because if he sees her pain, it stresses him. Relationships With Parents Peyanna talks about her parents easily, because it's a part of her life she's gotten over. Her mother is a drunk who probably didn't know she had a daughter, which makes Peyanna wonder if her birth every should've happened. Her father was abusive and he molested her, destroying whatever sense of self-worth the girl had. If you mention her father, you'll see a pained glaze in her eyes, and you'll most-likely be hit by Johan. It's sensitive on certain levels, so it shouldn't be brought up at all. With Johan Johan is a classy man who likes to stick to his old, peaceful ways, and that makes Peyanna his polar opposite. Somehow, though, she's his perfect match, and he loves her. At times, she feels like choking her stubborn mate, furious that he won't alter old rules or give someone leniency. They can be seen together with linked hands, or sitting close to each other; she often hugs him and kisses him on the cheek to say goodbye or hello. No one knows much about their actual love life, but it's assumed that they have one because of her occasional, crude comments. With Children Peyanna absolutely adores her son, Cotoyan. Peyanna rarely leaves her son, as it is custom for lion mothers to stay around their young children. She also stays with him because he is her first child, and she worries for his safety. Cotoyan is familiar with other pride members, but he's a mama's boy for sure. With Other Pride Members Peyanna tends to annoy people around her with pranks and vulgar jokes, but not her pride. Most of her jokes are spent on her best friend, Coalin. The rest of the pride respects her and her decisions, because she speaks for them and their needs.